Modular structural framing systems have a variety of both commercial and non-commercial uses. Some of the benefits associated with modular structural framing systems are its multi-functional uses and relative ease of installation. However, some of the drawbacks of current framing systems include their high costs (both material and labor) and the need for specialized equipment and multiple tradesmen for assembly (such as welders, iron workers or concrete finishers).
The biggest disadvantage of current framing systems is the need for “field fabrication.” Field fabrication is the customization or alteration of structural members that comprise the framing system through drilling, cutting, punching or welding to achieve structural connections. Field fabrication usually requires labor intensive modifications to the structural framing system itself, and possibly to the physical environment where the system will reside. Thus, field fabrication increases the costs associated with the structural framing system and makes its installation more cumbersome.
Structural framing systems that require minimal field fabrication exist in the marketplace. The structural strength of these systems is limited due to the design of the structural members and connectors. Even when standard hot-rolled structural I-beams are used, these systems typically require numerous pieces of hardware (nuts, bolts and connector plates) and are thus cumbersome to assemble.
A structural framing system that is light-weight, structurally secure, cost-effective, and easy to assemble with minimal use of hardware would be in high demand. Furthermore, a structural framing system that can be adapted to serve many different functions based on one's design need would particularly be useful. For example, as the use of solar panels to generate all or part of the electrical needs for residential and commercial properties increases, there has been an increase in demand for modular photovoltaic structural framing systems. Therefore, a modular structural framing system that minimizes the need for field fabrication techniques such as welding, drilling or riveting is needed.